Return of the Dragon
by Athenean Born
Summary: When the dragons return in numbers angry and looking for revenge it is up to a young girl with a troubled past to help the gaang and save the Fire Nation from destruction... Katang, Sukka, Zuko/OC
1. Prologue Part I: Finding Saisei

**A/N**** this story mostly takes place after Sozen's Comet. The prologue is the only exception and begins 15 years before Aang is freed from the iceberg. It follows the life of a Fire Nation child orphaned after an Earth Kingdom attack on her family's village (remember wars go both ways, as seen with the village Jet flooded, I'm sure many Fire Nation colonies fell victim to the war as well). She was taken in by an Earth Kingdom family whose suns had gone off to fight in the war. She will eventually meet up with the Gaang but for now she is on her own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns all recognizable plot and characters.**

Prologue Part I: Finding Saisei

It was growing dark in the village as the sun set. Mothers ushered their little ones in-doors. Husbands and fathers came back from work in town or in the fields to sit for dinner with their family. A young woman wrapped one such man in a tight embrace as he came back covered in soot from the smithy where he had been taken up as an apprentice by the elderly blacksmith in town. The baby in her arms cooed and gurgled up at her parents, little golden eyes lit with the curious fire of the young.

"It is good to be home," the young father said wearily, burying his face in his young wife's curls.

"It is good to have you home. Onika and I have missed you," she replied with a smile. "Come, dinner will be ready in just a moment," she began, taking his hand and beckoning him towards the door, but before they could reach the threshold the ground began trembling beneath their feet and screaming erupted from the village. The young father looked at his wife with fear in his eyes and pushed her towards the woods behind their small house; the house he had built for them, the house they were about to lose. Their home.

"Run! You must take Onika and run. I will do what I can here," and with a quick kiss to each of their foreheads he ran into the town, flame erupting from his fists as he fought to buy time for his family to escape. The young woman's eyes filled with tears and her heart broke as she fled into the woods. Branches and thorns tore at her arms and dress even as sharp rocks made quick work of her bare feet; she barely noticed. Her whole body was numb with grief and determination. She had to save her little girl.

For hours she pressed on through the forest. Her breathing was ragged and her heart pounded a fevered and erratic beat against her chest. Her sides burned and her tears dried as they fell from the harsh wind tearing at her face but she pushed on. She could hear the hounds baying in the distance as she was pursued through the trees. She kept tripping and stumbling in her haste and her body was giving out as it tired beyond the numb void in which she had been surrounded when finally there was a break in the trees. She had reached a road and up ahead was an open wagon filled with hay. Sighing in relief she placed little Onika in the straw, soothing her with little murmurs so as not to wake the farmer asleep in the driver's seat.

"Hush now darling; you're safe now. I love you. Goodbye," she whispered with tears in her eyes before running back into the forest the way she came. The hounds were almost upon her, but her baby was safe. With her heart now filled with the knowledge that her baby would be safe she sank to the forest floor and let the darkness and whoever was out there take her. She had won.

xXx

The next day at sunrise an elderly farmer, his sons long gone to join the army, packed away his blankets, fed his ostrich-horse her breakfast, and swung himself up into the driver's seat of his small cart when he heard a baby cry. The sound was coming from the back of his wagon and, curious, he swung back down to investigate; there in the hay was a small baby girl with golden eyes and a head full of jet-black hair. "Well would you look at that. Where did you come from little one? You've got the look of the fire-nation about you, you know. Be that as it may I'm sure you mean no harm wailing in my hay. Where is your mother? You don't know? Oh well. I suppose Kara will be pleased. She's always complaining about how quiet our house is now the boys are gone," when the baby gurgled curiously up at him he smiled. "Aren't you just a little treasure. I always wanted a daughter. It's too bad I don't know you're name, but treasure suits you. From now on you will be Takara. My little Takara," he said with a smile, wrapping her up against the cold and holding her close as he urged his ostrich-horse forward. What a wonderful surprise…

xXx

"Takara! Get back here you little thief!" an elderly woman called out to the little blur of black curls speeding away, sweet-cake in hand, from her kitchen.

"Oh let her be Kara, you remember how they are at that age," her husband laughed in response, kissing her on the cheek on his way to snag his own sweet-cake. She slapped his belly and mock-glared at him in disapproval.

"So what's your excuse?" she teased and wiped her hands on her apron. "That girl has no discipline! You spoil her rotten!" she continued admonishingly, shaking her head ruefully and looking out into the yard where the young girl, now four years old, was chasing the turtle-ducks around the pond to the side of their cottage. Her black curls were erratically escaping from the braid Kara had fixed it in that morning and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"What are we going to do Bao? She looks more and more fire nation every day. I fear for how the other children will treat her," Kara whispered, her eyes filled with worry as she looked upon the little girl they had grown to love and contemplated the child's future.

"We can't think that way. We will take each day as it comes and figure it out as we go. That is all we _can _do…"

xXx

"I don't want to go to school!" Takara cried, folding her little arms across her chest and pouting, little crocodile tears streaming from her amber eyes.

"You have to sweetie, don't you want to learn to read and write?" Kara reasoned, holding out the small book bag she had made for the child.

"No!" the six year old screamed, sitting on the floor in defiance. The fire in the hearth flared but went ignored by the elderly couple as they strove to make the child see reason.

"Well you don't have a choice. You will get off that floor before I get to three or you can forget playing with Yuan for the rest of the week! One… two…"

"Fine!" she screamed, flinging her fists in anger and much to everyone's horror and surprise flame erupted from her fingertips. Takara's eyes widened in surprise and fear even as Kara rushed forward and pulled her close.

"You can't do that Takara. You can't do that ever again you hear me? It's dangerous and if others found out they wouldn't understand."

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry mommy!" the little girl cried into the elderly woman's shoulders. Bao placed his hand comfortingly on his wife's shoulder. Takara didn't go to school that day or ever; there was too big of a chance she would be discovered. Kara taught her at home instead…

xXx

"Takara wait up!" Yuan called, laughing as he ran after his best friend who happened to be chasing a badger-frog through her father's fields, her dress hiked up to her knees and twigs and leaves tangled hopelessly throughout her wild curls.

"No, you can hurry up! It's getting away!" she replied defiantly, her spindly legs making quick work of the shrinking distance between her and the badger-frog.

Neither of them saw the platypus-bear until it was too late. Furious, the wild beast broke through the brush just in front of Takara. "Look out!" Yuan yelled helplessly, too far away to even attempt to help her. This wasn't supposed to happen; he was supposed to protect her. As the oldest he had always been expected to look out for her and now he could do nothing. "Kara!"

"Yuan!" she called back, terrified. The beast was going to get Yuan! She had to do something! She would die if he got hurt. "Get back!" she yelled and did what she had only practiced in secret for the past four years. Fire leapt from her feet and fists as she worked to scare the creature away. Tears were running hot and free down her cheeks. Yuan would hate her now that he knew. He would think her a monster, but she had to do _something_. Moments later the beast was gone having fled back from whence it came and panting, hands trembling on her knees, she looked fearfully back at her best friend.

"Thank the heavens you're all right," he stated and wrapped her into a relieved hug. She couldn't believe it. He should be running or screaming or throwing punches or _something_, anything but this.

"But I'm a monster," she murmured in disbelief, clinging him as if he would disappear into the mountain mist at any moment.

"I've suspected you were Fire Nation for a long time now Kara, there's no mistaking those eyes," he joked in an attempt to make light of the situation. "And besides, that was AWESOME!" he continued. She laughed and he wiped away her tears. "Besides, you're only twelve. How can an innocent child be a monster?"

"Like this!" she proclaimed, pouncing on him and mercilessly tickling his sides…

xXx

"Takara dear, there's someone here to see you!" Kara called from the door. Smiling Takara jumped to her feet and ran through the house to the open door where she jumped into the waiting arms of Yuan. He had grown a lot in the past three years and at 17 he stood a good foot taller than her mother and at least half that over Takara herself who had always been very tall for her age.

"Have you heard? The Avatar has returned! And he defeated a whole Fire Navy fleet!" Yuan exclaimed joyously," picking her up in swinging her in a quick circle before placing her back on her feet with a soft kiss to each of her cheeks. "After over a hundred years the war is finally coming to an end. There is hope at last!"

"Oh Yuan, I never thought this day would come! Come on!" she replied excitedly, taking him by the arm and leading him over to the shade of a nearby oak. "It's so good to see you. Ever since you joined the local guard I've barely seen you."

"I know. I wish things were different but with the Fire Nation becoming even more aggressive as the comet nears they need me more and more. Actually, that is part of why I came here today. I have to go, Kara. They need me in the army. They need every man who can wield a sword to defend what's left of the Earth Kingdom. I set out for Ba Sing Se in a week," he muttered in dismay. The sadness in her eyes as he admitted this was enough to break his heart.

"I'm going to miss you," she replied dismally, a tear escaping from her left eye as she lifted her face to his and softly kissed him on the lips. "Promise me you'll be safe. Promise me you'll come back to me," she whispered after pulling away.

"I will do everything in my power to make it so. Will you promise me something too?"

"Anything," she agreed, burying her face in his neck to keep herself from falling apart.

"Marry me? When all this is over and we've won and I come back, please marry me," he begged, gently turning her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way," she replied, kissing him solidly on the lips. All too soon he had to leave and she was forced to resign herself for another long wait. He promised he would return to say goodbye sometime before he left that week but even that seemed an eternity away…

xXx

The sun was well past its zenith when Takara's meditation was interrupted by the pounding of an ostrich-horse speeding up the path to her family's farm. Looking up in concern she was at first pleased when she recognized the rider as Yuan but soon became concerned as she saw the look of desperation on his face. As soon as he reached her he swung out of the saddle and Kara and Bao opened the door with a bang to discern the cause of so much commotion.

"Kara you have to leave! They're coming for you!" he cried, fear lacing his voice and shining through his eyes.

"Why? What is it?" she asked in bewilderment, her hands reaching out to steady him.

"A boy claimed he saw you fire bending in the forest three days past and that you were a Fire Nation spy out to bring down the village. They're going to kill you," he choked out in despair and desperation, his eyes pleading with her to understand and flee. "I heard them making plans and preparing to leave and raced here as fast as I could but they're coming. They'll be here any minute!" as if to prove his point the pounding of at least thirty ostrich-horses began to echo up the path. "I'll do what I can to stall them but you have to run!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! What about Bao and Kara? I can fight! This is my fault!" she begged, refusing to leave them to their fate. Yuan kissed her urgently on the lips before looking apologetically into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kara, but this is for your own good," and with that the world went black as a sharp pain rang through her skull. She just had time to register a rock falling to the floor and Yuan throwing her on the back of his ostrich-horse before she lost her hold on consciousness completely…

When she regained consciousness she didn't quite remember what had happened for the span of about two seconds before it all came rushing back. "YUAN!" she screamed desperately, searching out Kota, his ostrich-horse, before spurring her to a run and weaving through the trees in the direction of her house. She didn't need to worry about being lost; the smoke was a clear enough beacon. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to deny what she knew she would inevitably find when she got back to her family's small cottage. She couldn't believe it or she would die right then and there.

"Yuan! Mom! Dad!" she called desperately the whole way back. When Kota finally broke through the trees she threw herself off of him in despair and cried out in utter despair and agony. The cottage had been burned to the ground, the animals had been released from their pens, and hanging from the branches of the tree under which Yuan had proposed just two short days ago Kara, Bao, and Yuan were hanging, thick rope eating into their necks as their bodies became the stake with which her heart was impaled. This couldn't be happening! How could she have been so stupid? She had grown careless and gotten herself caught and now those she loved had been force to pay the price for her foolishness.

"NO!" she cried, terrible, gut-wrenching sobs tearing her throat as she pulled futilely at the ground. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for the guard to come back and take her life to in order to end her misery but when they never came she forced herself to her feet and dragged herself back into the forest, moving directionlessly long into the night before she collapsed from exhaustion some time before dawn…

xXx

Many days had passed since she had lost everything she had ever held dear and she had done nothing more than succeeding in losing herself more fully in the mountains. She barely slept and hadn't even bothered with trying to eat. She had lost all will to live. There was nothing left; nothing worth living for. She hated herself for what she had done. If she had listened to her parents they would still be here right now. She didn't cry though; she had shed all the tears her eyes could produce long ago. All she could do now was trudge through the forest, an empty shell devoid of reason.

She didn't know what exactly it was about that particular cliff-side that caught her eye. It was much the same as the others she had passed in previous days spent roaming the mountains, and yet something urged her to examine it more closely. It was then that the sun hit something shiny that glittered briefly off to her right before disappearing once more into the shadows. Curious, she stumbled over to it, hands grazing the rough edifice as she searched with both eyes and fingers. It wasn't long before she reached what she sought; instead of rough rock her fingers grazed against what felt like smooth stone and she busied herself with freeing it from the cliff. What she held in her hands afterwards was truly a marvel.

The stone she held was flawlessly smooth and shaped like an egg. The surface was of the deepest black and marbled throughout was the purest gold. It was magnificent and as she gazed upon it in wonder it _moved. _She shrieked in surprise and dropped the stone, jumping almost a foot in the air. The stone continued to tremble and shake until a large crack appeared along the side and was followed by a series of others crisscrossing the surface. Small mewling noises erupted from the center of what she now realized had to be an egg and she knelt slowly to help it along, pulling bits of shell away from the tiny creature inside and gasping when she realized what it was. There before her was a tiny red dragon with gold tipped scales and bright eyes.

"Hello little one," she murmured in awe, stroking its smooth scales.

_Hello to you too, and my name is Saisei _she heard the smooth baritone within her head and gasped once more in surprise.

"Well then hello Saisei, my name is Kara," she replied, deciding then and there that she would call herself that for eternity in memory of the one who had bestowed the nickname upon her. It was the least she could do to help preserve Yuon's memory…

**A/N: ****well there you have it! I felt this part of the prologue was necessary in order for you to better understand why Kara is the way she is and why she acts the way she does. I feel like I kind of made the Earth Kingdom out to be the bad guy in this chapter but that was not at all my intent. This was just meant to show that prejudices run deep and go both ways. The circumstances surrounding Saisei will be better explained in chapters to come and that was meant to be a bit of a cliffhanger. Please R&R!**

**P.S. In Japanese "takara" means "treasure" and "Saisei" is "rebirth" (or so google translate tells me, hopefully it's a decent enough translation)**


	2. Prologue Part II: Chance Encounters

**The tiger-wolves are my own creation. They're basically wolves with long fangs and the coloration and short fur of a tiger.**

**Disclaimer part II: The idea behind the dragon's eggs comes from Eragon, it isn't mine **

Prologue Part II: Chance Encounters

Kara couldn't believe her eyes. How was this possible? The dragons were supposed to be extinct! Yet here, standing before her on wobbly legs, was solid proof that there was at least one left. He was a marvel, and he could talk! Who would have thought dragons could talk? Sure he never opened his mouth to form words but his thoughts were audible enough in her confusion-crazed mind.

"How is this possible?" she asked the young marvel.

_How is what possible? _She heard in response within her mind.

"I thought the dragons had died out. Where did you come from?" instead of a reply an overwhelming wave of pain rolled off the small creature in waves that brought her to her knees.

_I am the last of my kind? _He asked disbelievingly.

"It would seem so. I'm so sorry Saisei…"

_NO! _he screamed mentally even as he simultaneously let loose a roar powerful enough to shake the earth they stood on. His small body writhed in agony and she reached out, pulling him close. He seemed just so helpless and in that moment she felt she could understand him better than anyone. She was all alone too.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, its okay. I'm going to take good care of you," she soothed stroking his smooth scales comfortingly.

_Promise? _His small voice implored and for the first time she was aware of just how young he really was. He had just hatched. He was just a baby.

"I promise. Now come on, you must be hungry. Let's go get some food," she reasoned, grabbing her slingshot and signaling for the little red dragon to follow her into the forest. Not long after they returned to the cliff-face where she had found him and a few moments spent searching yielded a small cave just big enough for the two of them and a small fire. A quick wave of her hands was all it took to light the kindling and soon they had a good sized fire to sit around. She tossed one of the rabbits to Saisei and skinned the other for her own dinner. They ate in silence and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime Kara didn't feel so alone. Perhaps there _was _something to live for; a little red something named Saisei…

xXx

Once they had both eaten their fill Kara stood and motioned for Saisei to follow her. "Come on, I saw a good sized creek not too far back and we could both use a good wash," she explained as they left the cave. As it turned out the creek fed into a small pond and she quickly shed her clothes and waded into the water which only came up to her waist in the deepest part but it would suit her purposes. When she turned back to look for her small companion she found him gazing skeptically at the cold water, batting it with his nose before shrinking back and shivering. Next thing she knew he had jumped wildly into the water which was now steaming in the chill dusk air.

"Saisei! Did you do this?" Kara asked with mock reprisal. To be honest she quite liked the change herself.

_It's much better, don't you think? _He thought as she heard a strange sound erupt from the tiny creature that she soon realized was supposed to be a laugh which in turn set her into a fit of giggles. How long had it been since she had last laughed?

Their bath lasted a good deal longer than she had expected as they luxuriated in the hot water and Kara took the time to clean her clothes to the best of her ability as well. They really were in a bad way but there wasn't much she could do about that at the moment. She had no money to buy more and even if she did she was well aware that wanted posters would be posted in any village she entered. These would have to do.

The girl and dragon kept moving after that, never staying in one place for more than a couple of days before picking up camp and moving on. Saisei grew constantly and rapidly and even after just a couple of weeks he now stood roughly at Kara's waist and did his own hunting. Girl and dragon had grown very close in their mutual seclusion. At one point a few days after finding Saisei the pair came across a small cottage tucked into the trees that had apparently been abandoned, most likely so the owner could move closer to the village and relative safety. In what little the family had left behind Kara managed to find a beat up old pot, a slightly rusted hatchet, a dress about her size that she could easily tailor with the sewing kit she found in a closet, some blankets, and a blessed cache of soap. Stowing these unexpected treasures in a worn backpack she found thrown in a corner, she and Saisei continued on.

It had been days since they had last seen any sign of civilization when they found it. Kara had been searching for a suitable cave to spend the night when the crack in the cliff-face she peered into hopefully revealed the most wonderful find. Stepping through the small layer of stone she walked into a valley completely surrounded by cliffs and mountains. On the far side a large waterfall crashed into a large lake positioned just outside what appeared to be the largest cave she had seen yet. It took a good ten minutes to run across the valley but when she reached the cave it was well worth the stitch in her side. The cave was huge with plenty of room for the two of them no matter how large Saisei would get, and what were the chances of them being discovered in such a hidden spot miles from the nearest farm let alone village?

"Well Saisei, I think we finally found a place to call home," she murmured in wonder. Saisei nodded in agreement and she spent the next few days making her cave into a home. She fastened a raised platform for her bed out of branches from nearby cedars and used the largest and thinnest of her blankets to stuff with straw and sew into a relatively comfortable mattress when compared to the cave floors she had become used to sleeping on. Once her bed was finished she built a few crude shelves for the few belongings she had filched from the abandoned cottage and a fixed fire pit in the middle of the cave. She and Saisei spent the next few days collecting a large cache of firewood which they stored in a neat pile inside the cave where it wouldn't get wet if it rained.

They had been in their new home a few days and Kara was using a crude hook she had fastened to a loose string from one of her blankets to fish in the lake when a disturbance outside the mouth of the valley caught her attention. Pulling her hook out of the water she motioned for Saisei to follow and ran for the nearby entrance. Just outside she found a lone teenage boy surrounded by a pack of angry tiger-wolves. He had a pair of swords in front of him and a look of determination on his face but he was vastly outnumbered. _Hide! _she demanded mentally of Saisei before turning back to the boy.

"LOOK OUT!" Kara screamed as one of the tiger-wolves behind him lunged. Determination setting her stance she rushed into the fray and he tossed her a sword.

"Watch my back," he ordered and back to back they faced the tiger wolves, fighting off any that dared come near. Eventually the beasts realized the prey they sought weren't worth the effort and slunk back into the surrounding trees and panting from exhaustion the two strangers turned to face each other. "Thanks," he said between breaths while she got a good look at him for the first time. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes not unlike her own. On the side of his face was a large scar from what appeared to be a bad burn and he was a good bit taller than her 5'9".

"No problem. I wasn't about to let you face those beasts all by yourself," she replied earnestly, her face coming as close to a smile as it ever did these days. "Here," she added, handing him his sword back. It was a really nice set and he seemed to know how to use them. Neither of them asked what the other was doing so far from civilization, a mutual understanding that some things were better left unsaid passing through them before she turned her thoughts to Saisei.

_I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be seen. Do you mind laying low for a couple of days? This guy looks like he could use a place to sleep and a hot meal, _she thought to her little red friend ruefully. Even that was an understatement. The poor guy looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks and his clothes were tattered and torn. His eyes held and emptiness she had come to know well and his shoulders sagged with weariness. Perhaps under different circumstances he could have handled those beasts himself but in the condition he was currently in she dreaded the thought of what might have happened had she been even a minute late.

"Follow me," she stated and made her way into the valley, trusting him to follow. She didn't ask his name and he didn't ask hers. It seemed they understood each other all too well. She felt sorry for the guy.

"How did you find this place? It's amazing," he stated in wonder when they stepped into the valley. Her lips pulled into that almost-smile again and she just shook her head in answer. She still wasn't quite sure how to answer that question herself.

"Come on, there's a cave on the other side and the rabbit I was cooking should be ready by now. She didn't need to hear a verbal reply; the loud grumble from the direction of his stomach was answer enough.

"Thank you," came his soft reply and she nodded her head in response leading him across the valley. It was a good thing she was fishing near the entrance because if she had been fishing by her cave she never would have reached him in time. They ate in silence and when he was finished she motioned for him to take the bed while she walked back out of the cave and over to the lake where she sat on a sun-warmed rock and stared at the waterfall as it cascaded down the rock.

She wasn't quite sure how much time had passed but it had to have been a considerable amount seeing as the sun had long since set and the valley was now relying on the faint glow of the crescent moon above for light. She heard his approach long before he spoke but made no move to acknowledge his presence.

"I just wanted to, uh… say thanks again for… for everything," he all but whispered, stumbling awkwardly over words he apparently wasn't used to saying.

"Don't mention it," she replied flatly, still staring into the roiling water below. Memories kept flooding her mind; memories of the day her life ended. Saisei kept trying to comfort her mentally with waves of calm and reassurance but she managed to shrug him off for the most part. She didn't want to be comforted; she didn't deserve it.

"It must be hard living out here all alone…" he added. That put her back up. Personal questions were not allowed and he was definitely on his way to forbidden topics.

"I manage," she gritted out, staring even more intently into the water.

"Aren't you a bit young to be on your own?" he prodded.

"Aren't you?" she spit back. "Look, I'm not asking you about your life story so why don't you leave mine alone! It's none of your business anyway."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he muttered in descent but he didn't go away. Instead he sat beside her and took up lake gazing himself. "Whatever it was that happened to you, I'm sorry," he conceded. He really couldn't mind his own business could he? She let out a frustrated sigh but decided to answer him.

"Don't be. It was my own fault. No one else is to blame," she replied dismally, keeping her voice as emotionless as she could so as not to reveal her pain. He seemed to feel it anyway but didn't comment.

"What happened?" he dared to ask after a few more minutes of silence. Kara clenched her eyes and tried to will herself awake but that would never work; this wasn't a dream. Be it the time she had spent with no one to talk to besides a baby dragon or the weight of the memory she alone bore, she wasn't quite sure what made her tell him the truth. She should have lied; or better yet kept her mouth shut! Instead she gave him as close to the truth as she could manage without endangering herself for Saisei's sake; she was his only companion and she dreaded what would happen to him if she got herself arrested or worse: killed.

"I did something really stupid and my family paid the price for my foolishness. They're when it should be the opposite. I should have been the one hanging from that tree; not them," she revealed, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. He didn't respond, just continued staring into the water. "So what about you scarface? What's your life story?"

"I don't really know anymore. I don't really know anything anymore," he replied in just as emotionless of a tone as she had delivered her tale; his eyes the only thing giving him away. Never in her life had Kara seen someone so lost. "I did some bad things, and when I tried to right y wrongs and do good by someone I was treated as a monster and thrown aside. Tell me, what's the point of doing the right thing when it never seems to matter? I can barely even divine right from wrong anymore…"

"Doing what's right always matters, even if you do not receive any benefits from it for yourself; that is what makes it right. But you already knew that so now you tell _me_. What are you still doing here?" she replied meaningfully, looking him straight in the eye.

"May I at least ask your name before I go?" he implored.

"You may."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kara. It was nice meeting you…?" she finished, turning the end of her sentence into a question.

"Zuko. My name is Zuko," and with that he was gone and Kara went back to gazing steadily into the waters of the lake.

_You did the right thing_ Saisei assured her mentally as he touched down next to her in the grass.

"I know. But will he heed my advice?"

_Only time will tell…_

xXx

Kara's last words kept repeating themselves in Zuko's head as he walked across the valley. Why had he told her his real name? That hadn't been a smart move, but he couldn't really see himself lying to her. _What a strange girl, _he thought ruefully, shaking his head to clear out the crazy. At least it didn't look like she had any plans for leaving that cave of hers any time soon. She was a marvel. When he had first heard her voice in the forest he had almost jumped a foot in the air in surprise. He hadn't exactly expected anyone else to be out in the middle of nowhere miles from civilization, and certainly not a girl that couldn't be any older than he was.

He had been tracking that pack for days for lack of anything better to do, not realizing that was only a hunting party until it was too late and he was vastly outnumbered and sleep-deprived to boot. He didn't really want to think about what would have happened to him if Kara hadn't shown up. At the very least she was well rested and in addition she even seemed to know her way around a sword well enough to hold her own and then some. She was no soldier but she certainly wasn't defenseless.

When the fight against the tiger-wolves had ended he was caught by surprise once more when he took in her appearance. Her black hair and golden eyes proclaimed her to be Fire Nation and yet she spoke and held herself like she was born and raised in the Earth Kingdom. Even colonials had more Fire Kingdom mannerisms than she; he didn't ask though. The last thing he needed was for her to start asking questions about _his _origins.

When she mentioned rabbit he thought he would die of happiness. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a hot meal; his uncle had always done all the cooking and he had long since been banished from that Earth Kingdom village. When she had offered her bed for him to catch a quick rest on he had wanted to kiss the poor girl. Lumpy as it was, her make-shift mattress was much for comfortable that the forest floor he had grown used to.

After waking feeling more refreshed than he had in quite some time he looked hastily around the cave for the girl who had been so kind to him and, upon finding the cave empty with the sole exception of himself, adjusted his clothes and journeyed out into the night where he found her sitting on a large rock by the lake, her knees drawn into her chest as she gazed out into the water; she struck quite the picture in the moonlight. Her black hair was lit with an almost blue glow and her pale skin shone faintly with the light reflected from the lake's surface. She looked tiny and fragile in that position, her arms pulled about her as if in a comforting embrace. He had the sudden urge to speak to her; to get to know the girl who had shown so much kindness to a complete stranger. The answers he got had not been ones he expected. Beside him sat a broken girl, and for some reason the thought of so innocent and fragile a girl suffering from so much pain angered him beyond anything he had ever felt before (which was saying something!) and he had to struggle just to keep his face still and expressionless.

Now, as he retraced his steps and made his way back to the ostrich-horse he had stolen he couldn't get her out of his head and for the first time he began to feel ashamed over how he had come by his mount in the first place…

_"I can barely even divine right from wrong anymore…"_

He shook his head to shake the memory of his own words spoken beside the lake out of his skull. That was a lie. Stealing was always wrong, there could never be a justification aside from life or death circumstances. He was a fool, but he knew now what he had to do, but first he was going to find his sister…

xXx

_Why do you insist on these funny rocks to light your fire when you have the ability to light it in seconds with a wave of your hand? _Saisei asked for the tenth time in annoyance at the silliness of humans.

"Because, Saisei I have promised myself to never fire-bend again. It only brings pain and destruction. It is what makes me a monster and I will never use it again," Kara explained for the umpteenth time that morning. She was having a hard time getting the flint to strike right and Saisei insisted on giving her a hard time about it.

_What a silly promise for a silly human. Fire is as much a part of you as it is of me. You cannot ignore a part of yourself. It is part of what makes you who you are, _the dragon now standing a good span higher than the girl who had raised it went on to explain.

"Well Saisei, as much as appreciate you infinite wisdom in this are you are wrong," she stated sarcastically. "Your actions make you who you are, and I refuse to repeat the mistakes of my past.

_Then you are as stupid as you are short. I don't even know why I'm trying to reason with you…_

"Hey! I'm not short; I'm human! And I've had quite enough of this conversation!" she exclaimed furiously, the tender igniting even though the flint stones lay forgotten at her feet. She could have sworn she saw Saisei smirk at her horrified expression upon discovering what she had inadvertently done. "Ugh!" in exasperation she took up her dented pot and chased the red and gold dragon out of the cave. "I'm going to get you you brat! You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

Making his strange dragon's laugh as he ran away from her Saisei zigzagged back and forth across the valley with a giggling Kara chasing after him always one step behind the lithe creature. "Saisei!" she yelled every once and a while in admonishment; she wasn't really mad at her companion though. How could she be?

Shortly after when she was laying on her back in the grass curled into her dragon's side she was startled out of her daze by a commotion at the mouth of the cave. "Hello?" an elderly man called, making her jump about a foot in the air. They had been seen! Saisei had been seen! This was horrible! What was she to do? Forcing herself to calm down she made her face blank and turned calmly to face her fate which just so happened to be in the form of an short old man in travel worn clothes with the same golden eyes as herself and the boy she had met months ago.

"Please," she begged, "You can't tell anyone! They'll kill him!" she cried, all pretenses of calmness forgotten in the wave of desperation and fear that the sight of the old man brought. She would die if they took Saisei from her. He was all she had left.

"Now why would I want to bring harm to such a magnificent creature?" the old man asked in amazement. "I never thought I would see such a wondrous sight. He looks so young. How did you come by him?"

"I… I found his egg a few months back. Please, if anyone ever found out-"

"They won't. I won't tell a soul. Please, may I share your fire?" he implored, eyes still fixed on Saisei who stood preening, all but glowing from the attention and praise once he realized neither he nor Kara were in any danger from the man who stood before him.

"Of course. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, slightly flustered.

"Thank you, but no; I'm fine. Would you like some tea?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with delight when she accepted his offer. After leading him into the cave and gesturing to the fire she moved out of his way so he could get to work setting out his pot and filling it with water and tea leaves. Once he was settled she sat across the fire from him and turned to him curiously.

"What brings you all the way out here?" she asked, flustered by his sudden appearance and discovery of Saisei.

"I am on my way to Omashu of course!" he stated cheerfully, taking his battered teapot off the fire and pouring it into to wooden cups before handing one to her across the flames.

"Through the mountains?" she asked incredulously. Shouldn't he be on a road somewhere?

"Well of course! It's the best way to go!" he exclaimed as if it were quite obvious and she was missing some vital bit of common knowledge.

"Okay then… Well you're welcome to stay the night here. You can take the cot. It's a nice night and I was planning on spending it outside with Saisei anyway."

"Oh is that his name? He truly is a marvel. Never in all my years did I expect to see such a sight. If you don't mind my asking, how did you come across his egg in the first place?" he asked curiously, gazing at her over the rim of his wooden teacup.

"Quite by accident, really. I found his egg in a cliff side. I thought it was an elaborate stone at first; that is until it started cracking down the side at least! He used to be so tiny," she replied with a small smile at the memory of how tiny he used to be. He had been her little savior and he hadn't even known it at the time. He gave her life purpose again.

"How strange! Well you've done well, child. It is good to keep him hidden. It will keep him safe," he stated with a decisive nod of approval.

"I know sir; I've heard the stories."

"I would imagine you have at that," he replied with a small slightly bitter smile of his own. "Such a shame…"

"Well sir, if you don't mind _my _asking; why are you on your way to Omashu?"she asked curiously. It had been too long since she had received news of the outside world.

"I'm on my way to see an old friend. I'm going to need his help soon enough," he muttered almost to himself, his face taking on an expression of worry.

"Oh, well I hope you find him," she stated hopefully. Giving him a small smile she hoped would lift his spirits somewhat.

"Thank you dear. Here, let me have that," he said, taking her teacup and stowing it away in his pack before turning back to her. "Thank you again for allowing me to share your fire but I really must be going. There is light yet to travel by and I must make haste or I fear I will be too late," he added regretfully.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay and rest a bit. Surely your friend will understand," she reasoned, her face concerned. He seemed far too old to be pushing himself so.

"That's sweet of you but you don't need to worry about me dear. You just take care of that young dragon of yours for me, you hear? Thanks again," and with those parting words he turned on his heel and left the cave. She didn't follow him. She could see by the set of his jaw there would be no stopping him…

**A/N:**** Well there you have it! Please review! I really want to know what your thoughts are and where I can improve. This story will follow the plot of the original exactly from now until the very end of Sozen's Comet where Mai forgave Zuko. In this story she will have forgiven him but not taken him back so keep that in mind.**


	3. Chapter One: Return of the Dragons

Chapter One: Return of the Dragons

As Sozen's comet disappeared across the horizon a small black and silver egg on Crescent Island cracked, the first of many, and a small blue dragon entered the world in search of answers. Why was it alone? And most of all; who was responsible? She would make them pay…

xXx

"A year ago today Fire Lord Ozai set out to end the war once and for all by burning it to the ground and without Avatar Aang, the valiant members of the White Lotus, and the contributions of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and the current Fire Lord Zuko he might have succeeded. For this I propose a toast for the peace they have won for us, may it be long lived and forever appreciated for what it cost!" the Earth King announced, lifting his glass to all those at the table around him in honor of the day and his hosts: the aforementioned heroes of the war.

"To everyone who helped bring peace back to these four nations," Fire Lord Zuko added as he raised his glass.

"To friends," Avatar Aang conceded, joining them in their toast.

"Two years ago we never would have imagined in our wildest dreams that we could be sitting here in the Fire Lord's palace celebrating a year's worth of peace and prosperity in such wonderful and diverse company. Here's to second chances!" Katara toasted to a second round of raised glasses, her hand clasped tightly by the young avatar who she would be marrying in the fall.

"Beautifully said Katara," her father praised from her other side. It was well and truly a wonderful event to have all of their old friends and family they had met the year Aang was discovered in the iceberg together in one place. It had been too long since most of them had seen each other having gone their separate days after the war. So many of them had been needed in various ways to help with the rebuilding of the four nations. Zuko had been doing his best to erase years of prejudice and injustice in his people. Sokka and Hakoda had spent months at the south-pole reconstructing their battered village. Katara had been working as an emissary between the four nations as they thought to fixate borders and seek reparations. Aang had been doing his best to throw his support behind Zuko while simultaneously working as a constant mediator. Suki had followed Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe and the newly-wed couple was expecting a child in seven months. They were hardly the children that set out to save the world two years before.

After the formal dinner Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Toph and Zuko retired to an adjoining room to reconnect. Conversation flowed easily as they shared stories and jokes, enjoying a few moments respite from the complicated lives they had been thrust into with the responsibility that came with being war heroes. It was in this way that Zuko's uncle, Iroh, found them; the horror on his face ending their laughter.

"What is it uncle?" Zuko asked, his hand flying to his sword hilt as he stood up in alarm.

"They're back…"

xXx

"Honestly Saisei! Did you _have _to throw me into the pond?" Kara exclaimed, furiously re-braiding her hair after wringing out her clothes which were now sopping wet.

_It's your fault for startling me, _he replied indignantly, looking at her with one of his scaly golden brows raised in amusement. It seemed being raised by a human held a pretty big influence on his mannerisms.

"I was only trying to wake you up to go on a hunt you great oaf!" she countered, shaking her finger under his nose.

_See? It is your own fault then. If you had simply shown some patience and waited until I woke up of my own accord you would not have been forced to go for a short swim in the lake, _he deadpanned. Why did she have to find the egg of the most annoyingly caustic dragon in the history of flaming lizards?

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway because I'm going on my hunt without you. Have fun entertaining yourself until I get back!" she snapped, gathering her pack from where she had dropped it in the grass and making her way to the other side of the valley.

_Kara… is this really necessary? _Saisei asked, flicking his tail in annoyance. She was being completely unreasonable.

"Yes Saisei, this is necessary. Try not to burn down camp before I get back. I should return before the week is out. We need to replenish our cured meats stores," she replied in a huff, leaving through the valley entrance.

_Humans, _Saisei snorted in disdain, curling back up on the warm rock he favored to continue sunbathing. She would be back when she realized she couldn't carry that much meat back all on her own…

xXx

"So let me get this straight? You're telling us that after being practically extinct for over thirty years the dragons have suddenly reappeared in the hundreds? How is this possible?" Aang demanded in a rare display of temper close to mania. If what Iroh said was true this could not bode well for the peace they had fought so hard to achieve. The last thing they needed at that point was for an angry mob of dragons to descend on the Fire Nation in revenge.

"It would seem so. I could hardly believe it myself but it is not altogether impossible. You see dragons are funny creatures in that they have developed a survival mechanism for their young that insures that baby dragons which are extremely helpless in their first month of life will only hatch under favorable conditions. It was believed by many that this only applied to such things as droughts and the like but if you think about it, it is not unreasonable for them to avoid hatching in a time when they would be hunted as well. Perhaps the eggs lain during the hundred years war never hatched because of the peril they would be in once they did. Perhaps when the end of the war brought back the balance nature allowed them to hatch."

"This is _not _good," Sokka stated, shaking his head in despair.

"Why thank you captain obvious, any more helpful contributions you wish to share with us?" Katara fumed, venting her frustration.

"Don't Katara, it's not his fault," Aang admonished causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I didn't mean it," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said with a tight smile. He was used to his sister's short term. He had forgiven her the moment the words left her mouth. Zuko was simply brooding in the corner, his face even more white than usual.

"Well are we all going to sit here feeling sorry for ourselves or are we going to _do _something about this?" Toph demanded, her hands clenching in frustration. This was no time to be pouting and throwing a pity party!

"Toph is right. We need to do something, anything," Suki stated firmly, getting to her feet and turning to Iroh. "What about the Earth Kingdom? Perhaps we could have them send some of their earth-benders to help?"

"I doubt they would feel inclined to help. Many of them feel as if the Fire Nation got off too easily after the war as it is. They would probably just argue that this is what we deserve and that we brought it upon ourselves," he replied hopelessly, shaking his head in dismay. Zuko's fist hit the wall.

"There has to be _something _we can do!" he exclaimed forcefully, his eyes clenched in frustration at the situation.

"Perhaps," Iroh conceded with a small nod of his head.

"What is it uncle? What do you know?" the young Fire Lord went on to demand.

"I… I can't really say. I gave my word not to reveal her secret… but perhaps there is some hope. I think I know someone who can help us," he explained, waving his finger in thought. Under other circumstances it would have been quite comical.

"Where is this person?" Aang asked urgently, his back straightening and his eyes lighting up with hope at Iroh's revelation.

"She lives in the Earth Kingdom, but I can't tell you where… I must go myself," he muttered with a nod as if he had made up his mind on something. Turning to his nephew he asked "may I have use of one of the old war balloons?"

"Of course uncle; you must make haste! I sincerely hope this woman of yours can help us. I dread to think of what we are about to face if she refuses to help us," he replied fatalistically, shaking his head in despair.

"I believe she will, but I must be on my way. Until my return you should do what you can to strengthen our defenses. Send out a warning to citizens in hard to defend areas and have them evacuate to the nearest citadel. At the moment our best strength lays in numbers and walls."

"Of course uncle. Please be careful," he added, pulling the man who had been like a father to him into a firm embrace. After similar hugs from everyone in the room he made his way to the door and out of the palace. He needed to find the girl in the mountains; he only hoped she was still there. They didn't have time for him to hunt her down…

xXx

It was the second day of Kara's hunt and she had just tracked the deer she had been following into a large clearing. She took the crude bow she had fastened for herself from its sling and nocked an arrow to the taught string, drawing in a deep breath and leveling the point with the chest of the creature a few spans into the clearing. She had grown talented at hunting in the year she had spent in that valley with Saisei. She was just about to release the arrow when a firm hand grabbed her by the shoulder and her arrow went wild.

"Hey! What-" she began in indignation but was cut off by a sharp blow to the head and the world went black…

When Kara regained consciousness she was on her side by a campfire, her arms and legs bound, a gag tearing at the sides of her mouth. Night had fallen and the sound of shuffling feet and people eating hastily surrounded her.

"Well well would you look at that," the man who had knocked her unconscious rumbled from his place across the fire. "She'll fetch a pretty penny, won't she boys?" he stated with a loud guffaw and a disgusting sneer that twisted his already disturbing features.

"That she will boss. A right pretty penny for one so pretty as she. Pretty pretty penny," a grimy looking man to his left agreed, bouncing awkwardly in a way that made her wonder if he was all there in the head. His smile spanned the entirety of his face and he looked far too cheerful to be sitting around a campfire in the woods with a prisoner and a bowl of what smelled like congee (a tasteless rice dish served in Asia to the young and elderly).

Where was she? What did they mean 'she would sell for a pretty penny'? did they _still _have wanted posters for her after all this time? How could one female fire-bender in a small village be that important? She didn't have to wait long for the answer to that one, but once their meaning was revealed she almost wished they had captured her for a bounty.

"Yes, you will fetch a nice price indeed. You know how those High Lords are about their pretty little play things," her capturer assured, his disgusting and smelly face inches from hers as he bent down and smirked at the fear that had blossomed in her eyes at his statement. This was not good…

xXx

When Iroh touched down at a large dock in the Earth Kingdom in the Fire Nation balloon he was not exactly greeted with kindness. The war might be over but the people found it impossible to forget the pain brought upon them for so long under that symbol and he found it extremely hard to find someone to sell him a descent eel-hound. Fortunately he at last found someone willing to sell and was well on his way within an hour from landing.

For an old man he had an excellent memory and when it got so dark out that he was forced to stop and make camp for the night he was quite pleased with his progress. If he kept up the pace he was traveling at he should arrive at the cave he had last seen her not the next day but early in the morning on the day following that. For now he would have to content himself with a quick cup of tea and some bread and cheese instead of the elaborate meal he would have liked. He would need his sleep if he was to ride with the rising sun…

The next day went much as the first with the eel-hound running full speed through the trees with subtle directions from Iroh when necessary. He ate his breakfast and lunch in the saddle to save time and only stopped when nature's call became too much to ignore. By the time he allowed himself to stop for the night he was more sore than he could remember being in a long time. The year he had spent running his teashop in Ba Sing Se had spoiled him and he had grown accustomed to a soft bed and padded chairs; his old saddle seat was long gone.

By the time he finally reached the place he remembered the valley entrance to be and dismounted to search for the large crack in the cliff face his legs were trembling and he was ready to collapse from exhaustion. That didn't last long though because as soon as he saw what awaited him in the mouth of the valley enough adrenaline shot through his veins to make him feel as if he had just spent a week in a featherbed.

Inside the valley the young red dragon he remembered from before had easily doubled in size and was currently raging across the valley floor, flame erupting from his maw as he looked upon the intruder with fear and disdain. Something was clearly wrong… Where was the girl?

"Shh Saisei, it's Iroh… Don't you remember me?" he asked cautiously, making his posture as meek as possible so as not to further alarm the beast. It was then that Saisei did something unexpected; reaching out with one of his long whiskers he touched Iroh on the forehead and a foreign voice filled his mind.

_Why have you come here old man? Where is Kara?_ The deep baritone demanded. Looking up at the dragon in awe Iroh answered his questions to the best of his ability.

"I don't know where Kara is. I came here seeking her help! What has happened to the girl?" he asked in confusion. This could not be good.

_I DON'T KNOW! _Saisei's voice boomed within his head. _She left on a hunt a week ago but she hasn't come back and she should have returned by now! Something is wrong! I can feel it! I have to find her! _he declared desperately, his voice dripping with fear and concern from the girl who had been his only companion and best friend.

"Oh my. This is very bad news; very bad indeed… Would she have gone anywhere before returning?"

_No. Her home is here! She would not have left me like this…_

"Then we must find her for if we don't it isn't just her disappearance we will have to worry about. Will you help me?" he asked of the magnificent creature before him. He couldn't do this on his own.

_Of course. She is all I have, I would do anything for her but we must hurry. Climb on my back old man, it will be faster if we fly._

"Aren't you afraid of being spotted?" Iroh asked in concern.

_Let them come for me; I will show them a real dragon. They will rue the day they were born should any harm befall her._

"Then we ride."

xXx

By the time Zuko finally managed to shirk the advisors and emissaries that had been following him all day the sun was setting on the horizon. He had done his best to make sure his people were as safe as could be expected. Every day more reports of villages burned to the ground and refugees flooding the capitol made their way to his desk. He didn't know what else he could do! This was supposed to be a time of peace and instead he was being forced to watch helplessly from the sidelines as his people burned for the crimes committed by their fathers, by his father, and there was nothing he could do. Golden eyes lit by a crescent moon flashed across his vision, chased away by flame as a feminine scream rang through his fear-filled mind. He couldn't get _everyone _into the cities…

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" May murmured from somewhere behind him. She had a small smile on her lips, the softness of her eyes speaking of the understanding she had of him that could be claimed by none but she. They had always been close and she read him like an open book at times; it was why their relationship was so short lived. She wasn't fooled; she knew he wasn't giving her his whole heart, and the fact that she respected that was one of the traits he admired most in her. She was his best friend.

"You know I am," he replied with a smirk for her benefit, throwing a small chunk of bread into the pond for the turtle-ducks.

"This can't be healthy," she complained, rolling her eyes in a way that was just so completely _Mai_.

"Probably not," he agreed, smiling at her expense.

"Well out with it; what is it this time?" she drawled, looking at her nails and waiting for him to continue.

"It's just that she's out there somewhere and she's _alone. _Anything could happen to her and with all these reports of dragon attacks I keep thinking of what would happen if one found her. She wouldn't stand a chance…" he replied, burying his face in his hands and clenching his hair in frustration.

"Well if she's as isolated as you say I doubt she has anything to worry about. These dragons are attacking farms and towns, not caves," she stated as if he were a mindless idiot, which he probably was.

"I know. It's stupid. I just can't help but worry about her.

"I still don't see why you don't just go _find _her. For crying out loud, at least it would get you to shut up," she teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. "But seriously Zuko, you don't have anything to worry about. She'll be fine," and with those parting words she squeezed his shoulder and left him to his thoughts. Thoughts of a beautiful young girl with wild black curls and golden eyes…

xXx

It had been three days since Kara had been captured; three long agonizing days filled with an ever-present fear and humiliation as she was made to dance like a bear at the end of her captor's whip-like words of criticism and perversity. Never had she felt so small and helpless in her life. She was pissed!

How dare they treat her in such a manner? How dare they pinch her in places that made her cheeks flame and her insides twist in disgust? How dare they send her running after phantoms and doing meaningless labor just so they could lord their supreme power over her in her face. She was ready to explode and lately random objects in close proximity to her when she was in such a mood had taken to disintegrating into ash but she could not bring herself to do the one thing that would set her free; she could not bring herself to fire-bend.

Every night as she lay; tied hand and foot. unable to fall asleep she would call out mentally to Saisei, praying with every fiber of her being that if she tried hard enough she would be able to reach past the distance to where he no doubt waited near their cave, and every day the distance between them grew and her hope turned to desperation turned to hopeless pleas with a voice she knew she would never hear again. This night was no exception. Tentatively she reached out with her mind.

_Saisei? Please, help me! Please!_ she called mentally, her eyes already slipping closed in exhaustion.

_I'm coming little one. Hold on! _His strong voice answered; she thought her chest would explode from the relief she was feeling. She had been found! She was going to be saved!

_Saisei! _She cried in surprise and joy, no longer feeling quite so weary as she waited for her rescuer.

_I'm here. Find cover, _he demanded, shooting a blast of flame over the camp once she assured him she was out of the way. The next thing she knew the ropes binding her hands and feet had been cut and she was being pulled into the welcome embrace of a man she thought she would never see again.

"Iroh? How? Wha- I'm so confused!" she exclaimed, holding him tight and basking in a human presence that for once wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I came seeking you're help but you had disappeared. Saisei and I have spent the last day tracking you. We were so worried!" he proclaimed, binding the survivors and making sure they were all out cold before commandeering there fire for a quick pot of tea. Some things never changed.

"Well whatever the circumstances thank you. I owe you two my life," she stated, sincerity thick in her voice as she accepted the warm tea and tried not to drink it like a savage after so many days spent as a captive.

"I'm just glad we found you dear."

_As am I _Saisei added, curling up around the two of them and resting his giant head against her side before letting out what sounded like a slow purr while she scratched his brow-ridge.

"Now, what is it you need my help with?" Kara asked after a few more sips of the tea to fortify herself.

"It seems as if young Saisei here wasn't the only dragon to hatch unexpectedly. After the war ended-"

"Wait! The war is over?" she asked in amazement, her eyes huge with wonder and relief.

"Yes, for over a year now dear. I forgot you wouldn't have known. The avatar returned and defeated Fire Lord Ozai on the day of Sozin's comet. Balance has been restored to the world at last and as a result the dragons' eggs have all hatched. You see; I did some research after coming here and I found that apparently dragons developed a survival technique in that their eggs would never hatch during a bad year such as one of drought or where there was an overabundance of predators so that their young, which are so vulnerable in the first month of their existence, would have a better chance of survival. Apparently with all the dragons falling under the threat of the Fire Nation the eggs wouldn't hatch, and now that it is over they have all hatched at once."

"Well this is wonderful! Saisei won't have to be alone anymore!" she exclaimed gleefully, hugging the aforementioned dragon close before the grimace on Iroh's face stilled her mirth. "That's not all, is it?"

"No. It seems they have taken it upon themselves to seek revenge for their parents and have begun an attack on the Fire Nation. They're killing everyone, women, children, the elderly… They don't care. We desperately need your help. You're the only one I can think of that could stop this without more bloodshed," he explained.

"How? What help would I be to you?" she demanded, her face scrunched in pain at the images he had placed in her head. She would do anything to prevent further bloodshed, but she didn't see how she could possibly be of any help.

"Because you and Saisei can communicate! You're close and you've formed a bond that even they can't ignore. We need you two to be the mediators; the middle men. And if that fails we will need your help to defeat them."

_You would ask my help in exterminating my race? _Saisei demanded in a way that made him heard by the two of them at once.

"I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that," he conceded, but he didn't deny the possibility. This was not going to be easy on either of them.

_You know we have to do this, Saisei, _Kara stated, thinking of all the families that were already suffering from this attack.

_This means turning against what I am, Kara. If I do this I will be going against my own-_

_ No, if you do this you will be doing what is _right. _We need to make your brothers see that this is not the right way to solve their problems. We have more than people to help here, _she reasoned, looking upon him with sad eyes and stroking the smooth red scales of his face.

_You're right. I know you're right, but this will not be easy._

"We're in," Kara finished, speaking both to Iroh, herself, and Saisei. This was something they had to do.

"Very well. If we fly we can make it to the Fire Nation three days. We must leave immediately with the dawn."

"Of course. Good night Iroh," and with that she curled up next to Saisei and fell asleep, her dreams fraught with nightmares of what was to come…

**There it is! The first official chapter is complete! The dragons are back and Kara must soon face a return to the world she had abandoned over a year before and a boy with golden eyes that she had thought she would never see again. Please review! They're what keep me going!**


End file.
